Yukiko Kudo
Yukiko Kudo (工藤 有希子 ,Kudō Yukiko) is the mother of Shinichi Kudo and, along with her husband Yusaku, one of few characters who knows he is Conan Edogawa. She was once a famous actress, but retired after marrying Yusaku. She was also close friends with fellow actress, Sharon Vineyard, both being excellent masters of disguise. Background Yukiko was born in the Tosa Province (today's Kochi Prefecture, located in the southern portion of Shikoku), and became a fan of Sakamoto Ryoma after having played the part of his older sister Otome in a historical drama. (This role also made her internationally famous as a talented actress.) Despite her then-tender years as a student at Teitan High, Yukiko had a prospectively prosperous future in the film industry. Thus it came as a major surprise to the world when, practically out of the blue, she married Yusaku Kudo and retired from acting. She still retains good contacts in the acting and film industry, however, and has since become known as the "Night Baroness" (named after one of her husband's characters) after babbling out some clues provided by Yusaku on a live television show which helped solve a criminal case. During her acting years, Yukiko went to a famous stage magician and disguise artist to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. There she met another actress who would become one of her closest friends, Sharon Vineyard. Until Sharon's (supposed) death, the two women stayed in touch, and Yukiko even attended her funeral, but her appearance was overshadowed by a small scandal involving Sharon's 'daughter', Chris Vineyard. Yukiko has since learned from her son about Chris/Sharon's secret life, a revelation which troubles her deeply. Despite a certain rivalry for popularity in their high school years, which had culminated in a Miss Teitan Election, Yukiko is also a close friend of Eri Kisaki, and (unlike Eri) finds her daughter Ran Mouri, a perfect match for her son. Personality Despite her adult age, Yukiko still behaves like a teenager. She is bubbly, overconfident and attention-seeking, and prefers to stand in the lime-light (literally) whenever possible. She is an extremely reckless driver and very sensitive about her age: Whenever her son dares to call her "oba-chan" in Japanese (in English, the closest equivalent would be "aunt"), she sets up such a furious face that Shinichi must quickly correct himself by calling her "one-chan" ("older sister"). However, despite her faults, Yukiko is extremely loyal and cares for both her husband and her son (though a heavy streak of mischief causes her to often tease Shinichi). Her loyalty extends to her friends, as she thinks nothing of flying across the Pacific to help a friend from elementary school. She takes pride in being an excellent actress and a mistress of disguise, able to fool even close friends and family with her skills. Plot overview Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case (Manga: 049-050 and 051, Anime: 043) Yukiko first appearance was disguised as Fumiyo (Fanny in the Funimation Dub) Edogawa, a woman claiming to be Conan's mom. The Cornered Famous Detective! Two Big Murder Cases (Manga: 131-138, Anime: 96) After having a quarrel with her husband, Yukiko secretly returned to Japan. She then meets Ran and Conan in front of her house. She successfully covered for Conan who Ran suspected at that time. In the Manga she gives the explanation that Conan is "the nephew of the grandfather of the cousin of the daughter of the brother of my uncle," which produces a family tree showing that Conan is Yukiko's fictitious uncle once removed. Holmes Revelation (Manga: 743 - 747, Anime 616 - 621) Yukiko is the mysterious woman who Conan thought was Hade's accomplice. She has been secretly helping Ran and Kogoro by giving them clues which Yusaku has already figured out. Bell Train arc (Manga: 818-824, Anime: 701-704) Yukiko turns out to be the lady who had been visiting Subaru Okiya at the Kudo house. On the Bell Tree express, with Conan and Okiya's help, she foiled Bourbon and Vermouth's plans to capture and kill Shiho Miyano respectively while also tricking the Black Organization (except for Vermouth) into thinking Sherry died. Her part of the plan involved removing Haibara from danger when she tried to run away, and then challenging Vermouth in order to draw her attention. Yukiko then kept Vermouth occupied, so that she was unaware that she was being tricked until it was too late. At the same time, Yukiko also extracted a promise from Vermouth that she would truly give up on trying to kill Sherry. Scarlet revelation arc (Manga chapter 894-898, Anime episode 781-783) Sakura Memories (chapitres Manga 921-924, épisodes Anime (853-854) Plot exposition List of disguises used Yukiko prefers relatively simple female disguises. These are the known ones used so far. 00000000000000Medusa.jpg|Medusa for a Halloween themed mystery Holmesyukiko.png|A suspicious woman in London 00000000000Ep144-145 woman.jpg|A woman with glasses and a hat 00000000000Mrs Udohisashi.jpg|Disguise as an old lady Bellyukiko.png|As a mysterious woman with Okiya Name origin The name Yukiko Fujimine (藤峰) name comes from Lupin III character Fuji'''ko '''Mine and actress Yukiko Nikaido (the original voice of Fujiko). Her alias, Fumiyo (文代), comes from Fumiyo Akechi, wife of Edogawa Rampo's Kogoro Akechi. Quotes Gallery Yukiko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420381-705-480.jpg Yukiko_Kudo_Profile.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集002117.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集002105.jpg|Yukiko and Vermouth 名侦探柯南-第714集002052.jpg|Yukiko and Vermouth 名侦探柯南剧场版6：贝克街的亡灵C（120221）011320.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集001932.jpg 名侦探柯南-第713集000539.jpg 名侦探柯南-第714集001941.jpg PPS 2013-09-05 18'37'44.jpg PPS 2013-09-05 18'37'22.jpg Holmesyukiko678.jpg Holmesyukiko.png Yukiko2fdda3cc7cd98d109882d9db203fb80e7aec9082.jpg Yukiko.jpg Yukiko-ladies-of-detective-conan-13420375-705-480.jpg Yukiko kudo 1188.jpg 300px-Yukiko Kudo.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Kudo Family Category:Actresses Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity